Arklem Greeth
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Illuskan human lich | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Lawful evil }} Arklem Greeth ( }}) was a powerful lich and Archmage Arcane of the Arcane Brotherhood. History After spending many years attempting to extend his lifespan through the aid of Wish spells and other powerful magics his body was eventually wracked with age. Arklem had spent much of that long life seeking the secrets of Faerûn's powerful magic. Plumbing the depths of far-flung lands such as Mulhorand, Thay, Zakhara and even Kara-Tur he eventually came to believe that one with such vast knowledge and power was destined to rule. After an attempted coup on his position in 1371 DR by the talented Eldeluc and Valkebar, killing Arklem's top lieutenant Queltar Thaeloon in the process , Arklem fled the Host Tower. During this period Nyphithys the Erinyes visited him and offered him the secrets of Lichdom in exchange for the Arcane Brotherhoods conquest of the fledgling Silver Marches. A deal which Arklem gladly agreed to. Following his transformation, a devastating coup of the Host tower with the help of his new devilish allies began, setting Arklem back up as the undisputed master of the Arcane Botherhood and Luskan itself. During his time as leader of the Arcane Brotherhood he had a dragonborn apprentice named Morlanth. Arklem sent her to Neverwinter to bring back a necromantic artifact known as the Shroud of Souls, but she never returned. Fall of the Arcane Brotherhood In 1376 DR, Captain Deudermont rallied an army against the Host Tower of the Arcane in response to Arklem Greeth's funding of the piracy around Luskan. During the battle, Arklem slew Lord Brambleberry of Waterdeep and sent Drizzt Do'Urden to the Abyss for awhile. He then detonated his staff in a cataclysmic release of energy, killing thousands and leaving the Hosttower in ruins. The following spring Arklem resurfaced when the High Captains of Luskan united to overthrow Deudermont. Seeking revenge on the captain who destroyed his hold over Luskan, Arklem attacked the Sea Sprite. Fortunately Arklem was beaten in combat by Robillard, the wizard-protector of Sea Sprite. However, he was not destroyed and retreated to the graveyards of Luskan aided by mysterious allies where his beloved Valindra Shadowmantle had been returned to life as a lich. Appendix Appearances Novels * The Pirate King * Gauntlgrym (mentioned) * Neverwinter (mentioned) Video games * Neverwinter Nights References Greeth, Arklem Category:Archmages Category:Males Greeth, Arklem Greeth, Arklem Greeth, Arklem Greeth, Arklem Greeth, Arklem Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants